


And the winner is...

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: kitto_slutparty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: Sho surprised everyone when he got in the green room and gave Nino a medal. But apparently it wasn’t the only medal he brought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrangerenters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/gifts).



> Written for this year's kitto_slutparty.

Nino was trying to finish another level of his game when he heard the door opened. He didn’t bother to look up from his game to see who that was, there was only one person who hadn’t been there anyway. And his guess was right. A moment later, Sho’s cheerful voice greeted everyone in the room.

Aside from Sho, the others had already been inside the green room since a couple of minutes ago. When Nino arrived, there was only Aiba; who was putting his bag on the sofa when Nino got in. But after a while, Jun and Ohno came too.

Nino still didn’t bother to look away from his DS when he felt the sofa dip on the other side. There was a soft thud of something being put down on the table following that. It wasn’t anything unusual, Sho did that every time.

What unusual was the occurrence following that.

“So, guys,” Sho began to speak. “Since all of you have been so nice to me these past weeks, I’ve decided to get you something.”

It was not the brief preamble that made Nino finally lift his face to look at Sho. It was when he saw a glint of something gold before his eyes. When he looked up, Sho was holding a medal. A very real, shiny, gold medal.

Nino looked at Sho, demanding a sort of explanation for that. It was true that he had proposed the idea of competing for Sho with his bandmates, but Sho shouldn’t know anything about that.

“Congratulations, Nino, you get a medal for being the sliest and sneakiest of them all!” Sho said, his face lit up.

“Wha—” it wasn’t the explanation that Nino expected. He reached to take the medal. He took a good look at it, flipping it over on his hand. It’s a gold medal, quite thick but not too heavy on his hand. From one part of the side, there was a wide yellow colored ribbon attached to it.

**

Nino looked at the clock on the wall while his game was on the loading screen. He had been waiting there for almost one and a half hours. Taking a deep sigh, he slumped further on the sofa and continued gaming.

They had recording today. After finishing the parts that they were supposed to do together, only Sho had to do his own part for the songs. Meanwhile, the others had left the building a long time ago; their solo parts were scheduled on later days. Nino only waited for Sho because he wanted to do his plan for Sho today. The faster it was done, the better, he thought.

He was half joking when he told Jun about his plan to compete for Sho, but apparently, he picked a wrong time for a joke because Jun responded _very_ seriously to that. Jun had always been a competitive person so Nino should have known better. But he didn’t expect that Jun would be _very_ interested in the idea of ‘what if the four of us try to get into Sho’s pants and see who actually managed to do it’.

It was even more hilarious because when they, Nino and Jun, talked about it with Ohno and Aiba, they agreed almost instantly. It was hilarious, for Nino, mostly because he knew that Sho would really let them do whatever they wanted to him, as long as they asked nicely.

The door to the room was opened, and Nino lifted his head to look at the person entering the room, probably a little bit too fast. As he expected, though, it was Sho. He looked surprised to see Nino there, but he greeted Nino just as casual as usual after.

Nino then started to go with his plan, asking Sho if he could give a ride home for Nino. Sho lifted his brow in confusion but agreed nonetheless.

“I need you to stop at some spots when I told you, though,” Nino added.

A frown. “Why?”

“I’m playing Pokémon GO. I want to restock on my Poké Balls. So I need you to stop on PokéStops we’ll find on the way.”

“What? ”Sho laughed. But then nodded his head anyway. When he turned his back on Nino, Nino shook his head. This was too easy.

The choice to take this route home was probably the best one. The road was empty and no one was around to see that Sho’s car is on the road. It lessened the risk of anyone peeking inside to almost zero, and Nino knew that this was the time.

Nino put down his phone on the seat in between his thighs, and then he turned aside to look at Sho. Seeing that Sho did not notice that Nino was staring, Nino shifted on his seat so he was facing to Sho’s direction. He put his phone in the cup holder in front of the gear stick.

Even with him shifting to the side, Sho still didn’t waver. He had his eyes focused on the road even though there was nothing else on the road in front of them.

Sho’s lack of reaction only spurred Nino to go with his plan. He put a hand on Sho’s thigh. No reaction. He caressed slowly, still no reaction. When he moved his hand closer to Sho’s crotch, Sho finally reacted.

“What are you doing?”

Nino laughed. “You can continue driving as you please, Sho-chan. Speed up if you need to.”

“No, wait, what are you—” Sho’s sentence was stopped midway as Nino palmed his crotch. Sho blinked once, twice. “I thought it was the Pokémon balls you wanted to collect—or whatever.”

Nino laughed so hard at that. “Well, you’re not wrong.” He moved his hand to the button of Sho’s jeans after that, thumbing on the button before tugging it loose. “But I’ve had enough of those balls. I think I’m interested in another kind of balls.”

Sho scoffed at that and drove faster, not saying a word on Nino’s deliberate moves on his pants. Nino grinned and shook his head. He couldn’t believe Sho would let him do what he wanted by just saying something as stupid as that.

Nino reached lower, his finger tracing along the zipper. When he reached the bottom and Sho still didn’t say anything, he pulled the tab down slowly. He didn’t miss Sho’s sharp intake of breath when he did so.

It was dangerous; what they were doing. They were inside a car, in a familiar neighborhood where everyone could show up and peek into the car to find two of Japan’s top idols. Probably that was why Sho just laughed and said nothing about Nino’s action. Nino knew that Sho liked to do something adventurous, bordering to dangerous, as long as it’s fun—and not involving height.

But then again, anyone peeking wouldn’t really be able to tell what Nino’s hands were doing to Sho’s crotch.

Nino pulled his hand from the front of Sho’s jeans and slid it under Sho’s boxers. His hand met the familiar warmth inside.

“Nino,” Sho warned when he reached lower down, trying to touch the sensitive skin beneath Sho’s cock.

Nino hummed to voice his question. “What is it, Sho-chan?” he coaxed.

“I’m driving.”

“I know.” Nino couldn’t reach lower because Sho is sitting down, so he ran his thumb over the head of Sho’s cock.

Sho exhaled a long breath when Nino did that, his hand gripping the steering wheel harder. Nino saw that and he smirked. He continued the task at hand, caressing the side of Sho’s cock with his fingers, slowly working it to full hardness.

“Do you want me to stop?” Nino asked when he heard Sho’s breath hitched, feeling Sho’s cock grew heavier in his hand.

Sho swallowed with difficulty but didn’t answer, his eyes were still locked on the road.

“If you want to, I can stop,” Nino added, his hand still moving up and down. When Sho didn’t say anything, he concluded, “Just pull over if you need to.”

A couple of strokes later, Sho pulled over. Like he understood in the way Nino kept going that he had no intention to stop what he was doing. Nino had no idea where they were in. It was dark around them and it seemed like there was nothing around that could attract the attention to them. It was perfect. 

Nino locked his eyes to Sho’s as he squeezed his cock gently. He saw as Sho’s eyes glinted with amusement. Nino let go for a moment to lick the palm of his hand, all while looking at Sho, and when he used his saliva-covered palm to squeeze Sho’s cock again, it sent Sho hissing.

That was his cue. Nino smirked before he leaned to lick long lines on Sho’s shaft, Sho’s irregular breathings spurring him on. When Nino took the whole length inside his mouth, he didn’t miss Sho’s stifled moan.

Nino let go of Sho’s cock at that, his hand taking hold. “Don’t hold it in, Sho-chan”—Nino run his tongue over the slit—“let me hear you. I want to know how much you like it.”

It sent Sho cursing, and Nino grinned wider. It was really too easy, Nino thought as he took Sho’s cock back inside his mouth, really working it this time. Going for the win.

***

Aiba watched in amusement as Sho handed a medal to Nino. It looked shiny and sturdy, and the yellow ribbon was a nice addition to it. Out of everyone else, he was probably the one who didn’t want to compete the most, but somehow it still felt weird to see Nino getting a medal.

He thought that he might want one too. A medal from Sho sounded like something he could put in his living room to show off to everyone who visited.

Nino looked surprised when Sho waved the medal in front of his face. As Sho explained why he gave Nino the medal, Aiba could see a glint in Nino’s eyes. Nino, along with Jun, was the most competitive of them all. The fact that the both of them were the ones coming up with the idea to compete only proved it more.

Speaking off—Aiba whipped his head to the other direction to see how Jun reacted on it. He had his jaw clenched and face deadpan, eyes locked at Nino and Sho’s direction. Aiba couldn’t help but notice how attractive Jun looked even when he was angry.

“Aiba.”

Suddenly Sho’s voice sounded too close for Aiba, taking the fact that he was on the other sofa. But when Aiba turned his head to look at Sho’s direction, he was already sitting in front of him. He fumbled with the box he had on the table before pulling something out.

Aiba’s eyes widened when he saw Sho taking out another medal. It was similar to the one he gave Nino, but the ribbon was green instead of yellow.

Sho pushed the medal to Aiba’s direction. When Aiba held it, he could feel that despite the sturdy looking, the medal wasn’t very heavy.

“Congratulations, Aiba! You got a medal for being the most adventurous of all!” Sho said, his grin so wide it looked like it might break his face.

“Wow, I got one too? Thank you, Sho-chan!” Aiba replied, grinning as wide as Sho was.

**

Aiba looked around. No one else was in the room because they were supposed to have different schedules for this particular costume fitting. They usually did it together, but this time, everyone was busy with individual projects and it was hard to match their schedules.

Today was supposed to be Sho’s scheduled fitting session. Aiba went as far as checking it with their manager _and_ Sho’s manager. It started over an hour before so it should almost be over by then.

The room they used for the fitting was by the end of the corridor. That information, Aiba also got from asking the managers. Designers would usually use whichever empty room of the agency to do it, but since it’s for Arashi, they needed to reserve a room for the purpose. And Aiba was glad of that.

As their concert producer, Jun would usually be there to accompany anyone who was having the fitting session. He did come when it was Aiba’s schedule, checking if anything the fashion designer came up with matched with his vision of the concert. Such things were important for Jun.

But, fortunately for Aiba, Jun wouldn’t be present today. Jun and Sho’s schedules were the hardest to match up, and they finally gave up. Jun gave his permission to let Sho’s fitting session to commence without him. Aiba still checked it to Jun before he went, though. He didn’t want his plan to fail. Not this time.

When Aiba was two doors away from the room used for Sho’s fitting, he met the fashion designers heading to the opposite direction. He waved at them, smiling and throwing a cheerful “Thanks for the hard work today”.

After he passed them, Aiba walked faster to the dressing room. If Sho left the room before he reached it, that would be the end of his plan. Thankfully, the room’s door wasn’t opened again until Aiba reached it. Aiba quickly opened the door and got in, locking the door behind him.

Sho couldn’t be seen in the room, probably he was still changing his clothes behind the curtain. After making sure that the door was locked behind him, Aiba started to walk towards the closed curtain on the corner of the room.

Peeking his head from the curtain, Aiba could see Sho inside, wearing his jeans and nothing else, facing the other way. Aiba could see Sho’s smooth back from where he was standing, and he took a deep breath in appreciation. No wonder that edition of anan sold so many, they even had to reprint it a couple of times—Sho’s back was probably one of the most beautiful things in the world.

When Aiba was busy admiring Sho’s back, Sho turned suddenly. Their eyes met, and there was a brief moment of silence.

“What are you doing here?” Sho asked, laughing. “Don’t be such a creep and peek when I’m changing!” He pulled a shirt over his head, smoothed it down his body. Aiba pouted slightly because his view was now covered. “Is it your turn next? Why didn’t they just put our schedules together? Did you just get off another work?”

Aiba blinked once, twice, at Sho’s question. Ah, so Sho thought he was here for work. That explained why he didn’t look so surprised to see Aiba peeking in the changing room. Aiba scoffed and made his way in. “I’m not here for work, Sho-chan.”

Sho raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh? So what are you doing here? _Peeking_ on me?” He added with a laugh, and Aiba was amused at how casual Sho could be at this. Did he really have no idea?

They were some steps apart now, Sho didn’t move even when Aiba got closer. It made Aiba feel bolder. When he finally stood in front of Sho, they just stared at each other in silence.

“Turn around, Sho-chan,” Aiba said.

Sho laughed at that. “What? Why?”

“Turn around and face the mirror,” Aiba repeated, his tone ordering.

Sho looked at him with confusion, his laughing stopped. Aiba started to wonder if this was going to work with the way Sho was looking at him, but then Sho really turned around to face the mirror. Aiba moved closer to Sho, and without warning, he put his hands on Sho’s hips while leaning his face near Sho’s ear.

“Sho-chan’s back is so pretty,” Aiba whispered into Sho’s ear, looking at Sho’s reflection in the mirror.

Sho threw another questioning look but he didn’t move anywhere. “Thank you?” He replied.

Seeing that Sho didn’t give a bad response, Aiba got bolder. He slipped a hand under Sho’s shirt and began to caress Sho’s abs. “Do you mind?” He whispered again to Sho’s ear, making his point known by biting the earlobe lightly.

Sho laughed nervously. “What are you doing?”

Aiba frowned. Sho didn’t answer his question and he didn’t want to continue his plan if Sho wasn’t comfortable with it. Looking at Sho’s reflection in the mirror, he said, “You didn’t answer my question.” 

Sho let out another nervous laugh. “I don’t know what you’re planning to do, so I can’t be sure if I’ll be okay with that. But if it doesn’t involve hurting me in any means, and if you really need to do this here, right now, then, by all means, please do so. It’s okay.”

Just the answer that Aiba needed to hear. He pressed his entire body to Sho’s back as he ran his tongue on the side of Sho’s neck. Sho tilted his head aside to give way, face looking straight at their reflection in the mirror.

Aiba ran his hand up to Sho’s chest and pinched a nipple, and laughed against Sho’s neck when Sho moaned. He repeated for the other nipple as his other hand moved down to palm Sho’s crotch through the jeans. Aiba felt nothing for the moment, but he was determined.

Light kisses that Aiba peppered on Sho’s neck grew to some more insistent ones. He traced under the ear along Sho’s jawline with his tongue. Then he moved his hand from Sho’s crotch to the side of Sho’s head, moving it to the side.

Sho licked his lips once before letting Aiba close the gap between them, kissing the air out from Sho’s lungs. His hand holding Sho’s head in place, and his other hand roamed over Sho’s body, touching and pinching. 

When Sho moaned to the kiss, Aiba fumbled with the front of Sho’s jeans, working it open, before slipping his hand inside. Sho was half hard by then, and Aiba squeezed his palm on Sho’s erection as he kept kissing Sho breathless.

Sho was the one to pull away and broke the kiss. He stared at Aiba for a long moment before Aiba gently tugged his head to look at the mirror. Aiba’s hand was still working in Sho’s pants meanwhile.

“Look at you, Sho-chan,” Aiba whispered into Sho’s ear. “All these clothes can’t hide the fact that you’re so pretty underneath it.” Aiba bit Sho’s earlobe lightly. “I want you to watch yourself come undone because you need to see how pretty you are.”

Sho moaned. Aiba could see that Sho’s eyes grew darker in the mirror. He added more pressure to his strokes, but kept his rhythm. All while looking to Sho in the mirror, and Sho’s reflection looking back at him.

“Wow, you love this, don’t you, Sho-chan?”

Sho didn’t answer to that, but his hips started to buck faster against Aiba’s strokes, demanding for more. Aiba grinned. If that was what makes Sho happy, he’d gladly give it to him.

***

The event that currently took place in the green room was a rather amusing one. Even Ohno had to admit that his sleepiness went away somewhere once he saw Sho taking out medals from his huge box.

The look on Nino’s face when he received the medal was so funny, Ohno thought. It was a mixture of disbelief and pride, the only thing that was missing was Nino’s signature smug smile, which, Ohno thought, wasn’t present because Nino was too surprised.

And then there was Aiba. It was fun for Ohno to see Aiba whipping his head to Sho’s direction. He must have been watching Jun’s reaction from the corner of the room, because Ohno had done the same. He enjoyed the sour-looking face that Jun was giving the time Sho congratulated Nino.

But Aiba’s face when he saw Sho already sat so close to him was funny too. Ohno liked to watch Aiba’s surprised face. It happened a lot, probably most of the time, but it was always a joy to see it.

When Aiba beamed as he received the medal from Sho, Ohno couldn’t help but smile with the both of them. They made him happy.

A moment after Aiba received his medal, Sho turned around to face Ohno at the other end of the sofa. Ohno shot a question with his eyes at Sho, and that was when Sho reached inside his box again for something.

“Ohno-san.” He said while fumbling with whatever it was inside his box.

Ohno tilted his head, waiting. He frown unconsciously, his lips jutting out as he waited for Sho.

Not so long after, Sho pulled his hand out of the box, pulling something else out with him. It was yet another medal, the same as what Sho gave to Nino and Aiba. If Nino’s medal ribbon was yellow and Aiba’s was green, this one was blue.

Ohno’s eyes immediately went to the emboss on the medal. There was a look of a person with wings with a small dot that Ohno assumed to be the sun behind it. It was an interesting design.

“Congratulations, Ohno-san. For being the most caring of them all.”

Sho gave the medal to Ohno and Ohno took it in his hands. He flipped it over to see the other side, and there was his name on it, along with “#1 Leader” embossed below his name.

Ohno laughed at that, couldn’t believe that Sho actually made something like this for him.

**

Ohno didn’t actually feel fond of the idea of the four of them competing for Sho. It had been Jun and Nino’s idea in the beginning, as the two wanted to have fun by betting who would be Sho’s favorite when they all try to get into his pants; Nino kind of hinted that Sho would let them do it in the first place. Soon after, Aiba joined the challenge. Ohno was then left with no option but to play along.

Well, after all, it’s Sho. He loves Sho. The purpose of the challenge was to make Sho happy and Ohno would never pass an opportunity to make that friend of his happy. Besides, what harm could it do from trying to give something the both of them enjoy?

However, to actualize his plan wasn’t something that could come so easily. Ohno didn’t feel right to try to do anything to Sho when they’re working, and he certainly didn’t feel like ambushing Sho in his home just to have his way with him.

It was like a lucky star had granted Ohno’s wish when Sho then asked to join his fishing trip. Sho didn’t usually ask for that, because his schedule didn’t allow him to, but Ohno had known that Sho wanted to go to his fishing trip for quite some time.

So there they were, sitting side by side on the boat, waiting for the fish to eat their baits while having a light conversation and some beers. Sho was the one who talked the most, while Ohno replied accordingly. Sho tried to tell some jokes, and Ohno found it all funny so he had laughed all along. But then, Sho jokingly pointed out that Ohno laughing at everything only proved that none of his jokes were probably funny.

Ohno laughed harder at that. “Sho-chan, you’re so funny,” he said.

They ended up laughing together until one of their fishing rods moved in a frantic manner. The focus changed after that, both of them trying to get whatever it was that ate the bait. It was a tuna, and they both high-fived when they managed to pull the fish into the ship. It was small, but it was also their first catch for the day.

It felt too soon for Ohno when the sun started to set, giving a sign that their fishing time would soon end. However, when Sho shooed him to prepare dinner and told that he’d take care of their fishing equipment, Ohno felt happy again.

He went to the other side of the deck to prepare the fish. It wasn’t the best of places, but Ohno had done it for so many times that he already got used to it. He took the knife from his bag. A couple of minutes later, he was already busy cleaning the fish.

“Aaah. I love seeing you work on fishes, Satoshi-kun,” Sho said from the other end. Ohno looked up and smiled.

It wasn’t a long time after when Ohno started to slice the tuna and put them on the plate. He was so immersed in his work he didn’t even realize that Sho had already stood in front of him, watching him work all the time. Sho’s hum when he put down the tuna slices was what made him notice Sho’s presence.

Ohno pushed the plate to Sho’s direction, saying with no words that Sho could start eating if he wanted to. The preparation would be finished soon anyway, and Ohno could catch up with the eating later. But Sho didn’t do anything about that. He continued watching as Ohno finished up instead.

When Ohno was finally done with it, he put his knife down and looked up to see Sho’s eyes glinting with hope. Ohno smiled. He lifted the plate of the table and gave it to Sho, which Sho took happily.

“Where should we eat this?” Sho asked, turning his head around the boat.

Ohno laughed. “Wherever you want it, Sho.”

Sho moved to a spot near the cabin and sat down on the floor of the deck. Ohno followed, taking a seat beside Sho. He gave Sho a pair of chopsticks, and he split the ones he had with him. Sho put the plate on the floor in front of them before splitting his.

“Aaah! This is good!” Sho took another slice as soon as he tasted the first one.

Ohno didn’t need to look at Sho to know that he was really enjoying it. Sho’s mumbles about how good it was in between his bites were enough compliment for Ohno. He smiled as he leaned forward to take another slice. But Sho wasn’t wrong, though, the sashimi tasted really good. They had a good catch today.

“You should let me tag along again next time!” Sho suddenly whipped his head aside to look at Ohno.

That surprised Ohno, so he laughed before answering. “You’re so busy. I would love to take you out on these trips next time. It’s fun to fish with you!”

“Tell me when you’re planning to go then, I’ll try to clear up my schedule for you later!” Sho replied, already returning his focus to munching the fish.

“I always did that, but you always said that you couldn’t!” Ohno pouted, still looking at Sho.

It was Sho’s turn to laugh then. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know that it would be this fun!” Sho turned to look at Ohno again. “Besides, you always told me when it’s already so close to the day. Like, you’d tell me on a Thursday that you’re going on Friday night. I can’t clear up my schedule on such short notice!”

Ohno pouted. “Well, I’ll try to remember it next time.” He took another piece of the tuna and ate it, once again amazed by the taste of it melting in his mouth.

Sho laughed. “Yeah, however it is, we should totally do this again sometimes.”

The rest of the dinner was spent by them talking about the day went; well, Sho talking and Ohno laughing at his comments. After they finished their dinner, Ohno stood up to put the plate away and fetch some beer from the cooler box. He handed one to Sho and opened one for himself.

Ohno sighed in relief as he felt the slight burn of beer in his throat. He heard Sho doing the same beside him. It made Ohno remember about his plan. He turned to his side to face Sho.

“Thank you for coming with me today, Sho,” Ohno said.

Sho turned to look at him, his eyes questioning. “It was my pleasure,” he replied after looking at Ohno for a moment.

Ohno smiled before leaning forward to kiss Sho. He felt Sho getting tense on the first contact, but then exhaled a breath and kissed back in response.

When they broke apart, Sho looked at Ohno with curious eyes, “What was that?”

Ohno just laughed, the crisp and warm sound of it filling the air. He pondered a bit if he should tell Sho about their stupid competition, but then he remembered Jun and decided against it. He didn’t want to invoke Jun’s anger. Jun could be quite scary when he’s angry.

“I like Sho-chan a lot,” Ohno decided to say. Sho smiled fondly at him in return.

They still had a whole night at sea and Ohno wondered if he could try to talk Sho into having sex with him there, on the boat, under the stars.

***

Jun already had a bad feeling when he saw Sho walking into the room holding a box that didn’t look like a box of food. It wasn’t something Sho would usually do. If he brought a box to their green room, it would usually be food for them to share. Other than that, he would bring a box of souvenirs if he just got home from traveling for work.

But Jun knew for sure that Sho didn’t just come home from somewhere because it was just a couple of nights ago that he took Sho to a bar.

When Sho sat down in front of Nino, Jun’s suspicion seemed to be true. He watched as Sho pulled something out of his box—a medal. It was a sparkly gold medal with a yellow ribbon attached to it.

Jun didn’t know how he looked like at that moment, what he was sure was the fact that it made him angry a little bit that Sho went and made a medal for Nino just for a stupid competition. He shouldn’t have told Sho about it.

What surprised Jun even more was when Sho then moved to the other sofa and gave the same looking medals to Aiba and Ohno.

After giving the medal to Ohno, Sho looked at him briefly before taking his box with him and moved closer to Jun. Jun looked at him questioningly, and when Sho met his eyes, they didn’t break the staring contest for a couple of minutes.

Sho was the one breaking the eye contact. It was inevitable, probably, because he had to fish inside his box again.

A gold medal with a purple ribbon was then brought to the front of Jun’s face. Jun looked at it curiously, wondering what the point of their competition was if everyone got a medal, but then Sho started talking. “Jun. Congratulations for being the number one fan!”

Jun took the medal. He took a closer look, and Sho indeed put “#1 Fan” under his name. He felt his face heated up. It was too late when he realized he was blushing hard.

**

The bar was fairly packed when Jun arrived, but it wasn’t as crowded that it could be uncomfortable. Someone spotted him and talked to him in a loud voice that he had no other option than to nod politely to them. He headed for the private room quickly after that, only because he knew he was fifteen minutes late.

When he got inside the room, Sho was already there, nursing a glass—scotch, most likely. Jun got to the counter and sat down beside Sho.

“Sorry for waiting,” he said to Sho without looking at him.

Sho just hummed beside him as he took another sip of his drink. Jun called his order out on the bartender, one arm leaning casually on the counter.

Jun saw Sho took another sip of his drink from the corner of his eye. “So. What’s the occasion?” Sho asked, turning his head to Jun.

Seeing that, Jun felt rude to keep his head looking to the front so he turned his head to meet Sho’s eyes. “Nothing special,” he shrugged.

Sho raised his brows, “Okay.”

Jun’s drink arrived a moment later, and as Jun leaned to take it, he shifted so he could sit closer to Sho. Taking the glass to his lips, Jun ran his other hand on Sho’s thigh. He didn’t miss Sho’s sharp intake of breath when he did it.

Putting his glass down, Jun didn’t look at Sho when he said, “Come to my house, Sho-kun.” He turned to see Sho nodded at that. They didn’t stay longer in the bar after that, only until the both of them had finished their drinks.

They got out of the bar separately, because Jun remembered the person who noticed him, but he told Sho he’d wait in the car. He did wait for ten minutes before Sho came to his car. They spent the short driving to Jun’s house in silence.

“Why did you agree to come with me?” Jun broke the silence, eyes still focused on the road.

Jun caught Sho shrugging from the corner of his eyes. “Why shouldn’t I?” Sho replied. “I got nothing to do. I have nothing scheduled for work tomorrow morning. And I know that you won’t do anything funny like trying to kill me in my sleep.”

Jun scoffed. “How could you be so sure?”

Sho looked at him and laughed. “Oh, come on, Jun. Besides, the other three had tried to have their way with me the other day. I guessed maybe you’d have to have a do on it too.”

“The other three?” Jun glanced briefly. “You mean they had their way with you together?”

“Not _together_. I don’t know what you guys are doing, but it’s actually fun so I didn’t go and say my objections.” Sho giggled. “Although it might have been nicer if you guys told me about what game you guys are playing so I can participate more actively.”

“We’re competing to get in your pants, Sho-kun.” Jun heard a short ‘o’ from Sho when he said that. He said nothing else after that because they already arrived at his building.

It wasn’t long after that Jun found themselves kissing behind his front door. Jun had Sho pinned against the door, both his hands were on the sides of Sho’s head. He actually planned to take Sho to the bedroom before they started anything, but he made the mistake of kissing Sho right after they arrived.

Now Sho was so willing under his touch. Jun didn’t know if he could stop to take it somewhere else. Sho had a hand on Jun’s back, and another on his nape, pulling him closer like there was still space between them. Jun moved his hands to Sho’s neck, holding it still, feeling the soft skin under his touch. Sho moaned when Jun started moving his thumbs around under Sho’s ears.

They broke their kiss to breathe at some point. Jun just had to say it. “I like your neck.”

Much to Jun’s surprise, Sho actually had the gall to scoff at him. “You like me.”

Jun’s eyes grew wider at that and he leaned to resume their kissing. He forgot how annoying Sho could be with his commentary when they were about to have sex. He moved one of his hands lower, reaching for Sho’s ass to squeeze it. That got Sho moaning to their kiss again and Jun continued squeezing Sho’s ass as he caressed Sho’s neck.

When they separated again, it was Sho who said, “You like my ass.”

The audacity spurred Jun on and he latched his mouth to Sho’s pale, inviting neck. He traced Sho’s jawline, from under the ear to the chin, and then lower, feeling the beat of the vein. Both his hands were on Sho’s ass, kneading the ass cheeks.

Jun felt a tug on his hair, along with Sho whispering his name. He let Sho pull him away from his neck and they kissed again, hot and heady and full of need. Jun lifted Sho’s leg and put it on his waist as he flushed their bodies closer by the hip.

Their kiss grew more desperate and Jun could feel Sho start to rut against him. Jun pulled away at that, shaking his head. “Getting impatient, Sho-kun?”

Sho just glared at him in return, eyes glazed with want.

“Take your pants off,” Jun ordered, then he ducked to get his bag. He rummaged his bag and took out a small tube and a foil packet.

“Won’t it be easier if we just move to your bedroom?” Sho asked, sounding amused.

Jun shut him up by kissing him back against the wall, pulling Sho’s leg back to his waist. His hand went down to Sho’s cock, giving featherlight touches and small caresses.

When they broke the kiss, Sho grinned wide. Jun threw him an unamused look and shoved the tube to his hand. “Hold ‘em.”

Sho did as he said, and Jun rewarded it by squeezing his cock. He brought his hand back up after a couple of strokes. “Put some on my hand.” Sho fumbled a bit at that, putting the condom on his other hand before opening the tube and squeezing some lube out to Jun’s open palm.

Jun brought the amount that Sho had put on his hand down to Sho’s ass. He began to rub around the ring muscle, his other hand still holding Sho by his hip. As he pushed the first finger in, Jun leaned to kiss Sho, distracting him.

The second and third finger followed soon after. Jun grazed Sho’s prostate with them. It made Sho moan into his mouth. Jun moved his fingers in and out with a steady rhythm, he kept going until Sho bit his tongue.

Jun laughed when they pulled apart. “You could just tell me nicely, you know.” Sho was flushed and panting by then, looking at Jun with unfocused eyes.

“You—” Sho tried to say something, but Jun sucked a spot on his neck that he moaned instead.

Jun grinned when he pulled away. He moved his hand from Sho’s hip to fumble his jeans open. Sho gave the condom to him and he took it with his mouth. Bringing his hand back up, he tore the wrapper open with his teeth.

“You’re so extra,” Sho laughed, which Jun reciprocated by running his fingers over Sho’s prostate. Sho cursed at that and Jun grinned.

When Jun managed to put the condom on, finally, he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself on Sho’s entrance. The first push made them both moaning hard, and if Jun’s neighbor heard the constant pounding on Jun’s door that happened after, Jun didn’t even care.

***

Sho stood up after he gave the last medal to Jun. “So, I heard there was this competition going around, I just wanted to appreciate you guys’ efforts. Everyone’s a winner.”

Sho watched as the other four people in the room exchanged looks. It was a mixture of ‘who told him’s and ‘not me’s and it was amusing for Sho to see.

Ignoring his bandmates, Sho took the box he had to bring the medals before from the table and brought it with him to the sofa. He plopped himself down on the sofa next to Nino, his box laying beside him.

“Sho-chan?” Aiba called from the other sofa.

Sho threw an inquiring look at Aiba.

“There’s still one more medal in your box.”

Sho wasn’t fast enough to get his box, Nino already pulled out the medal out of the box to show it to everyone. Sho tried to grab it from Nino’s hand but, again, Nino was faster. He walked to the other side of the room to give the medal to Jun.

The both of them took their time to look at the medal. Then they looked at each other, eyes widened. Then they looked at Sho.

“Whose medal is this?” Jun asked.

Sho whined dramatically as he put his palm on his face. He didn’t intend for them to know about this other medal, but he wasn’t careful enough to put it away first before bringing the others to the green room. “It’s mine,” he mumbled, his hand still over his face.

A moment of silence, then everyone was laughing. Sho lifted his face and he saw his four bandmates looking fondly at him.

“You want us to wear matching medals or something?” Nino asked, laughing.

“No! No! It’s not like that!” Sho sighed, then he dashed across the room to grab the medal out of Jun’s hand. He put it over his head, making sure that the the front side was shown correctly.

It was embarrassing, Sho thought, but what the hell. He put both his hands in front of his shoulders and made a movement to brush them off. Then he pointed at Nino and Jun’s direction.

“Oh here we go again,” Nino groaned, but with glee in his voice.

Sho then turned around so he was facing Ohno and Aiba on the other side of the room. He bent his right arm by the elbow and pointed up to his left side.

That made Aiba and Ohno burst out laughing. Aiba made a comment between his laughter that sounded like “It’s Bolt!”, but Ohno just laughed with all his might.

Sho mocked a frown when he saw his bandmates laughing at him. “Hey. You guys were competing for me, so I’m the real winner you see.”

Everyone laughed harder at that. Seeing that, Sho couldn’t help but laugh along with them. The laughter fest only stopped when they heard a knock on the door, followed by their manager peeking his head into the room.

“Filming starts in ten, guys,” he informed them.

Different combinations of affirmation were heard in the room, and their manager was just about to leave when Sho stopped him.

“Hey. Could you help me with something?”

“What is that, Sakurai-kun?”

“Take a photo of us, please,” Sho handed him his phone.

Everyone was looking at Sho with wondering look, but Sho just shooed them and told them to wear their medals properly.

“Should we make Bolt pose also?” Nino asked, which got him a slap on the head from Jun.

Sho laughed at that. He told his bandmates to make a line and then he took the center position.

“Okay, on one… two… cheese!”

“Cheese!”

Their manager gave Sho his phone back after that, reminding them that with that, they only had five minutes left. Sho nodded to that and looked at the result photo.

That photo stayed as his computer’s wallpaper for a couple of months after that.


End file.
